


To: Arya

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [36]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: For dam-snackbar on Tumblr, who won 3rd place in the 1000 Follower Giveaway! Arya is her OC, by the way 😊
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 7





	To: Arya

Arya,

It's been a whole year since you joined Pops and me, and I wanted to write this to you to celebrate. I mean we're also having a little party with sake and some food too, which is probably where you're reading this right now (unless I decide to be a coward and just hide this letter in my pocket for the rest of the night/my life). Hope you're having fun!

Sometimes I can't believe you're really here. There were so many times I'd hope I'd see you and you'd tell me you finally told your commander to shove his medals and commendations where the sun doesn't shine, and you'd just...Alright, this is really corny. But I always imagined you'd show up on the beach with your stuff packed, and you wouldn't even have to tell me you left the Marines; I'd just know by the look on your face. It didn't exactly happen that way, but I noticed how you looked when you finally left those assholes. You had that same bit of fire in your eyes you always do, but there was nothing holding it back anymore. Plus, you smiled a lot more and just seemed more...relaxed, I guess. More comfortable here than you were with the Marines. Can't say I blame you, since we're way better company than those guys--plus, our parties are a lot more fun.

I really am happy you're here.

I don't just mean the party right now; every time I see you on the ship, or kicking ass while we're on a new island and exploring, I get this happy, weird feeling. It's hard to explain, but I'm not used to feeling something like that. Pops, Marco, Izo, Thatch, everyone in the crew is my family, but there's a small part of me that can't accept the fact that they love me. I feel like I don't deserve it. I feel that way about you sometimes, that I don't deserve to know someone who makes me feel this happy and complete. And that's why I've always held back those feelings I have around you, and why I haven't written something like this sooner. I'm still not brave enough to just say it to you, so I'm hoping this rambling letter is a decent replacement for telling you directly, the way you deserve to hear it. 

I love you. I don't just mean that as part of the crew. I've been in love with you for so long, and I've been so terrified of letting myself be in love with you. I don't deserve to feel this way and to have someone like you in my life, but I feel like if I hold this in any longer, my chest might just explode. And I know you're probably about to march over to me, swat the top of my head and call me a dumbass for being so negative about myself. You know, part of the reason I love you is because you aren't afraid: you're not afraid to defy the Marines and leave that life behind, you're not afraid to speak your mind, and you aren't afraid of being kind in the face of all the hatred and darkness and evil in the world. Anyone who says kindness is weakness definitely hasn't met you. 

I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I hope that you're brave and kind enough to love me back, even knowing who I am. It's a selfish thing to hope for, but...you make me want to be selfish.

\--Ace


End file.
